Good Little Girl
by TheBlackMambaPlaysWithFire
Summary: Winnie Ryder has finally crossed the line with rebellious actions and attitude and is being sent to Westfalls Summer Camp for Troubled Teens for the whole summer. Once there she finds out she's not the only who constantly gets into fights and breaks the rules. Can she remain tough around the ultimate bad boy Gabriel when something about him threatens her morals and curiosity?


**I own every aspect of this story. All of this now and soon to be was created from the sick twisted depths of my subconscious.** **Enjoy ;)**

Good Little Girl

Chapter 1:

"Your Mother will be arriving shortly, Winifred," Mrs. Pallunoe, the principal at my school told me, setting down the phone she just used, all the while staring intently at me from across her desk.

I sat there in a familiar red plush chair sideways, my feet dangling carelessly over an armrest as I subconsciously brushed the sterile white bandage over the knuckles of my right hand. A ghost of a smile played on my lips as I remembered the reason I was dragged down to this sorry excuse for educational punishment.

Katherine "Kitty" Lovell, the so called "It Girl" of the school and her whorish entourage had ambushed me during lunch today. Kitty had come up behind me knocked my lunch tray to the floor. My school rated healthy lunch of greasy pepperoni pizza, soggy french fries, chocolate milk, and bag of nacho Doritos all stacked onto a Styrofoam tray toppled out of my grasp and landed on the floor.

"Oops," she placed a hand over her chest and pouted her glossed up lips in mock sympathy, "you dropped something sweetheart." Then she took her heeled shoes and punctured the chip bag at her feet.

The whole cafeteria had gone from obnoxiously loud chatter and senseless gossip to dead quite in a matter of seconds. You could feel the anxiousness radiating off of everyone with the sudden excitement of a fight. A showdown between the Queen Bee and the labeled rebel of the school. Though this face-off had been encountered many times over the course of this year, and the last, and several before that, this time there was only two days left of junior year and a constant boredom had lied over the minds of students that had spent that last few weeks studying for finals. A fight was exactly what they needed to bring them out of this stupor.

My eyes narrowed into slits as I began to stalk over to her. If these people wanted a fight, I sure as hell wasn't about to disappoint them. But she just smirked and pushed me when I got in reach of her, tripping me over one of her friends foot. I landed on my ass in the middle of the cafeteria, just missing the large puddle of red pizza sauce. A couple kids snickered at me but quickly decided the wall looked very interesting when I sent piercing glares in their direction.

"Next time, stay out of my way, kay?" Kitty gave me a glowing smile a little wave with her long acrylic nails. If I got the chance, I swear to God I would rip each and everyone of those fake nails right off. Sounds a little harsh, I know, but believe me when I say I've done much worse. Both her and her plastic friend turned around and strutted out into the hallway.

Standing up , I brushed non-existent dust off my shirt. I glanced around the cafeteria. Eager eyes were looking at me, wondering if I was going to walk away or follow and fight. And unless you were new at the school, you knew of my reputation. You knew of the girl that constantly back talked the teachers, got into few fights, and on several accounts, vandalism of school property. Anyone who knew of me, knew I wouldn't back down from her sworn enemy. And they were right. I flashed them a sinister smile and a look that made it crystal clear if they wanted to see a fight, they were about to get one of a lifetime.

Then, with a determined sneer, I followed the two out into the hallway. They were at Kitty's locker checking their makeup about a hundred yards away from me. I could hear the hurried noises of students that scurried after me, wishing to get a front row seat to what was about to go down.

I was about five feet away from them when Katherine's friend, Chasity I think, looked up and saw me. "Back for more, bitch," she threatened. I just smiled at her. Chasity leered at me, "I asked you a question, freak, answer it." She went to go push me, but I grabbed her left arm an twisted it behind her back. Before she could say anything I shoved her into the locker, reveling in the sick thud as her head met metal. I let her go and she stumbled back, clutching her head in pain.

"Sorry sweetie," my voice was dripping with sarcasm as my gaze landed on Katherine, "next time, stay out of my way." When I was younger my parents had signed me up for several mix martial arts and self defense classes. This was easier than anyone actually thought.

"You stupid little whore," Kitty sneered at me. "You are so going to pay for this."

She lunged at me, nails bared like cats claws. I easily side stepped her attack and grabbed her by her barbie bleach blonde hair and pulled her head to meet with my on-coming fist. My fist successfully connected with her nose, and I could hear the bone crunch. I swung again, but she some how manged to duck and I ended up punching the locker instead. I didn't even register the pain of the impact as I went to swing again.

I couldn't stop myself. This bitch has been tormenting me since 8th grade when I accidentally spilled pasta on her white cashmere sweater. And although my bad ass reputation usually kept people away with the amount of trouble I've gotten into, but this has never stopped perfect little Miss Kitty Cat before.

Just before I could let go a third time someone grabbed my arm. "That is enough Winifred Ryder." I was spun around to face one of my old teachers. I couldn't remember his name though with the amount of rage boiling up inside me. I hadn't noticed before the crowd that had encircled us during the short fight that just happened. I knew they were coming. I just never registered them approaching while I was wailing on Katherine's face.

Speaking of Katherine, two teachers were gathered around her, trying to stop the blood flowing from her smashed nose. There was someone checking out Chasity's head several feet away. Before I could protest, I was dragged down to the the nurses office to quickly get my right hand bandaged. I had split the knuckles when I hit the hard locker. As soon as the old nurse finished wrapping it, my arm was grabbed, and I was yet again being dragged down to the principal's office where I was now.

"Winifred, are you even listening?" Mrs. Pallunoe demanded, her dull brown eyes flashed with annoyance. I think the graying bun on the top of her head was pulled up a little to tight.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking? I tend to zone out when I'm being bored together. Just ask my teachers," I drawled. I was probably going to get in even more trouble with that comment.

She was just about to tell me off when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said without taking her eyes off of me. The door opened up and my mother walked in.

"Again, Winnie? What did you do this time," My mother had a tired look on her face. Thanks to me, she had been forced hear on numerous situations.

Before I could reply, Mrs. Pallunoe cut in for me, "she got into a fight. Again."

"But Katherine started it! She spilled my lunch and pushed me over so I –" I managed to argue before my principal interjected gain.

"Gave Chasity a minor concussion and broke Katherine's nose."

"I was going to say I delivered communal justice, but I guess that's the wrong answer," I mumbled under my breath. If either of them heard what I said they chose to ignore it.

"So what's her punishment this time," my mother asked. She looked sort of nervous as if she was going to suggest 'cuff her and throw her in Alcatraz'.

Mrs. Pallunoe looked at my mother. "Well, with nine fights on school property, constant rule breaking, several accounts of vandalism to school property, and disrespect towards the schools staff members, I thought only a suspension would suffice for her actions."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my mother sigh, a defeated look painted on her face. The only thing I could think of was suspension equals no school. And that sounded pretty fucking amazing to me. "But," both my head and my mom's head snapped up at that conjunction. Hers in hope, mine in dread. Oh, please. Do not say Juvey. I couldn't go to jail. And with the way I've been acting lately, I was some what afraid I would be handcuffed and thrown in jail. But then again I'd always had an overactive imagination.

"But," she continued, "because school ends in two days, I have come to the decision of giving you a choice." Mrs. Pallunoe held up a finger, "Number one, you come to school every Monday through Friday of summer for community service, or," I cringed outwardly at the thought of coming to this hell hole after I just got let out. I was going to go with number two no matter what. "Or you can go to Westfalls Summer Camp for Troubled Teens."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Summer camp? Okay, that was definitely ten times worse. I'd be away from my friends and stuck in a filthy cabin surrounded by a bunch of messed up teens. Hell to the no. Suddenly community service didn't look so bad.

But before I could preach my opinion, without missing a beat, my mother spoke up. "Sorry Winifred, but your going to camp."

**R&R! If I get at least a few reviews I will post very soon!**

**~TheBlackMambaPlaysWithFire**


End file.
